


you deserve the world (and I want to give it to you)

by bromomethene



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, I know we have 28226226 fake dating au's, but surpriseeee, here's another one, it's basically just fluff which is a given for me, wow I'm such trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromomethene/pseuds/bromomethene
Summary: The one in which Lauren needs a fake date, and Camila is more than happy to fill in for her.Or, the one where Camila treats Lauren like a princess, and shows her that she's worth more than she's ever been given.





	you deserve the world (and I want to give it to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii guys :) here's another one shot, another fake dating au because I love the fluff and yeah I can't write angst for camren because there's enough in real life but I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Camila looked down suspiciously at Lauren. "What do you want?" 

Lauren scoffed indignantly, pausing hesitantly for a beat, before seemingly remembering herself and putting on her best innocent face. "Why do you assume I want anything?" 

Camila assessed the situation quickly. Lauren had the beginning of her puppy dog face on (that may or may not have got Camila every damn time), not completely there with the watery green eyes and the killer pout yet, but eyes wide and pleading and lips slightly pulled apart in preparation. She had been speaking to her in her cutest voice throughout the entire conversation so far, even going as far as to physically place her head in camila's lap, which had promptly pushed Camila to start playing with her hair, something that she'd knew Lauren loved, and caused her to purr contently every single time without fail.

On top of all that, Lauren had been especially nice all week and extra affectionate, which was very difficult considering how close they were usually, almost always joined at the hip and touching in some way. 

It had become habit now, the way they were comfortable with each other. There was some kind of implicit comfort that came with each other, a kind of familiarity that came with knowing each other for so long, so deeply. The way they were always touching was only a physical way of reassuring each other that they were there, even if they both knew it mentally and emotionally. It was almost subconscious at this stage, a hand running through the other's hair, massaging softly, an arm strung across a stomach, rubbing gently, a hand stroking along a spine, pressing tenderly. 

Camila chuckled lightly, "Because I know you. I know you want something. What is it, Lo? You can tell me anything, you know that." Camila asked gently, almost always careful of her words around Lauren, not because she was particularly sensitive, but because she didn't deserve to be treated with anything but the utmost respect and love and care and Camila was so so aware of that, being the one to pick up the pieces of Lauren's broken heart every single time it shattered due to some asshole who didn't know a good thing if it hit them in the face. 

So yeah, Camila treated Lauren like she was the best thing that had ever happened to her, but really, she kind of was and she knew Lauren deserved nothing less. 

Lauren sighed heavily, in a mix of both relief and worry, and looked up at Camila, almost instantly smiling at the sight of her beautiful best friend, although she wasn't really sure why yet. 

"I know, I'm just nervous. I don't want you to say no, or be freaked out or anything." Lauren said worriedly, frown present and brows furrowed in apprehension. 

Camila fixed Lauren with a look, a look filled with such care and love in her eyes that Lauren just knew it would all be ok, without verbal confirmation needed from her friend. If she was honest, it kind of made Lauren want to cry a little because of how much she loved the other girl, but what she wanted to ask Camila could potentially ruin their relationship that they had so carefully built, and Lauren was by no means prepared to do that, Camila being one of the best things to ever happen to her. 

Camila could still tell Lauren was a bit unsure from the way she was fiddling with her fingers, a nervous habit she had picked up, and so she stopped her motions on Lauren's head, and instead bent down to give her a soft kiss on the forehead, a wordless reassurance that no matter what happened, she would be there for her and care about her and love her, always. Then, she nudged the side of her neck with her nose slightly, as if physically prompting her to start speaking, causing Lauren to giggle cutely. 

Lauren closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself, before speaking again. "Will you please pretend to be my fake-girlfriend?" 

Camila raised her eyebrows.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm not dating anyone right now and I met Brad earlier this week by chance and he asked me to have dinner with him and his girlfriend and I kind of, may have, just possibly told him that I was...dating someone. I don't want to go because I hate him, but I want to show him I've moved on and could do so much better than him and you're the best person because we know each other so well and I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate and it would be the ultimate fuck you to him, because he said you were the reason we broke up, and you hate him and he doesn't like you either-"

(Apparently her and Camila were too close? Whatever, Lauren had reasoned, he was probably just being insecure, which was dumb because that was his excuse for cheating on her. Camila had held her for days after Lauren found out, feeding and bathing and looking after her, constantly reassuring her that she was good enough with words and kisses and cuddles and everything Lauren didn't know she needed. Needless to say, Camila hated Brad).

"-and I just really want to show him I've moved on and can be happy without him. Please, Camz?" Lauren finished her ramble with bated breath, waiting for an answer.

Camila chuckled slightly at how worked up Lauren was over this and quickly ended her worries with a few words. 

Camila had a habit of doing that, Lauren had realised. She was extremely grateful for it.

"Of course, Lo. You know I would do anything for you. I mean I obviously have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world. You almost make it too easy." Camila grinned. 

Lauren giggled, "If you keep that up, we won't have any problems convincing Brad." 

"We won't have any trouble trying to convince him anyway," Camila scoffed, "I'm going to be a better girlfriend to you than he ever was a boyfriend, and I'm faking it. He never treated you as well as you deserved, but I will." 

In response, Lauren nuzzled into Camila's neck shyly, before shuffling up the other girls body to straddle Camila, causing the smaller Latina's cheeks to turn a delicate shade of pink, and began to place playful kisses all over Camila's face, puncturing each one with a grateful, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

God, Camila thought to herself, Lauren was just too cute sometimes. As if she could ever say no to her anyway. 

 

_______________

 

Camila was seriously beginning to regret this. Turns out, Brad was even more of an asshole that Camila remembered (which was weird because she had pretty much always known exactly how much of a dick he was. Nothing to do with the fact he was dating Lauren. Obviously.) 

The evening itself had started off fine. Camila and Lauren had got ready together in their shared house, and Camila had had plenty of time to mentally prepare herself for dinner with Brad, although that notion was completely ruined as soon as Lauren walked down the stairs, because, wow- was it even legal to look that good? 

Needless to say every legible thought had soon flew out of Camila's head, although telling Lauren exactly what she thought of her appearance, that night and always, made a delighted blush appear on Lauren's face that Camila couldn't forget, even if she wanted to. 

So, together they drove to the restaurant that Brad had picked out, fake smiles firmly in place and hands grasped tightly together, a non-verbal show of unity and waited for Brad and his date to arrive. 

They had been waiting for just over half an hour before he showed up, late as usual, just like he had been for every single date he had ever taken Lauren out on. (Although most of them were at fast food places and in Camila's opinion that definitely didn't count as a date, especially if that girl was Lauren, who deserved to be wined and dined and generally treated like a queen).

 

_________________

 

As soon as he arrived he started arguing with the waiter about their table, because apparently it wasn't close enough to the window like he had requested, and even as the waiter very politely explained that he was sorry but there weren't any open spaces near any windows, Brad still got right up in his face and threatened him (and his family, who even does that). Obviously it made zero difference, because there was clearly no space in the restaurant, and so Brad continued huffing and puffing down his war path. Whatever, Camila reasoned, it was probably so he could stare at his own ugly face in the reflection.

And that was just the beginning. 

He yelled at the family sitting next to them in the restaurant for looking at him funny, reducing the little girl to tears, and then sneered as she cried, smirk solidly on his face, however that was quickly solved because Camila went over, and as if by magic pulled a lollipop out of her pocket and started talking to the little girl. 

"Hi, Sweetie. What's your name?" Camila asked gently. 

The little girl sniffled a little. "Madeline." 

"Madeline. That's a lovely name, who gave you that?" Camila asked, kneeling down so she was face to face with the girl. 

"Mommy." 

"Your mommy must be really really super smart to give a pretty girl like you an even prettier name!" Camila said. 

"I have a little present for you, I hope your mommy doesn't mind- it's a lollipop to say sorry for my...friend over there who was mean to you. Maybe he just didn't see how special you are." She continued. 

"Really? For me?" The little toddler said, grin lighting up her whole face. 

Camila nodded eagerly. 

"I've got to get back to my girlfriend now, but I hope you guys have a good rest of dinner. And I hope even more that I'll get to see my friend Madeline again." Camila winked at her, and in response the little girl giggled, and was still smiling as Camila walked away. 

And that was that. God, Lauren loved her. It was actually a joke comparing her and Brad and honestly she didn't know how she ever put up with him in the first place. 

And it was only then that Brad actually sat down at the table. For all of two seconds. 

"Hi-" Lauren began to greet him. 

"Shut up, Lauren. I'm trying to do something here." Brad said, constipated frown painting his face. 

Apparently he had stopped Lauren's hello to complain about the height of his chair which was apparently too low, even though it was exactly the same as everyone else's in the restaurant. He followed the waiter, who at this point looked more than a little exasperated, to look for another chair. 

(Camila snorted a little at that one because in reality, for all his big ego and his tall sense of importance, he was alarmingly short. She told Lauren as much quietly, and was rewarded by a giggle in response).

Absentmindedly, Camila noted to herself that Lauren had a really cute laugh, although she supposed that was to be expected, because she found literally everything Lauren did cute. 

And with all this confrontation, with Brad literally being an asshole to three people before he had even sat down, Camila could feel Lauren getting tenser and tenser by her side. Camila knew how much Lauren hated people looking down on people and being rude to people they didn't see as equals and when Lauren gripped her hand tighter than before and clenched her jaw, Camila was immediately aware of how annoyed she was and soothingly ran her thumb over Lauren's hand, tugging her arm slightly to lift her out of her anger induced trance and then placing a gentle kiss on Lauren's neck, just underneath her ear on her pulse. In response, Lauren breathed out a heavy sigh and softened almost instantly, looking over to Camila with a grateful look which Camila responded to with a tender smile of her own. 

Their little moment was soon interrupted by Brad's re-arrival at the table, where he stood, looming over Lauren as he said hello. 

"Lauren, doll! It's so good to see you again." Brad began, as if he hadn't previously just ignored her greeting and told her to shut up, looking Lauren up and down lustfully, eyes practically glued to her cleavage, making Lauren shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

Camila's eyes narrowed at the extremely unwelcome pet name but also because she felt a sharp tugging in her gut whenever Brad looked at Lauren in that way, and whilst she didn't know why, she knew she didn't like it and cleared her throat rather pointedly to stop Brad's staring. 

Once Brad had snapped out of his seemingly Lauren induced trance, he greeted Camila albeit a lot less enthusiastically. 

(Although really, Camila couldn't blame the boy, she did it all the time when she was with her best friend, unintentional or not. But never her cleavage. Just her face. God, her face. Her eyes were so pretty. Why deny herself the pleasure of staring? But Brad clearly had no right, whereas Camila did). 

"Camilla. You're looking the same as you did last time I saw you. How lovely." 

Out of the corner of her eye, Camila saw Lauren about to open her mouth, no doubt to say something, obviously about Brad's less than polite greeting, but before she could, Camila spoke, not wanting to start anything before dinner had even started. 

"Yeah you too, Brad. It's actually Camila, not Camilla though." Camila said as nicely as she could. 

"Right, why don't we sit down then," Brad said, completely forgoing pulling out the chair for his date, which Camila had done for Lauren every single time they ate dinner together, even though they weren't actually dating, knowing how much Lauren loved chivalry in every sense of the word. Every single time it would inevitably cause a surprised, but overjoyed smile to appear on her face which made it so worth it in Camila's eyes. 

The first time Camila had done it for Lauren she had blinked in complete shock and Camila had had to gently usher her into her chair, before discussing why the hell none of her previous boyfriend's had ever pulled out a chair for her when she clearly deserved it and had subtly mentioned she would appreciate it before. Camila had made a point to do it for her ever since. 

Camila's train of thought was interrupted by Brad's date coughing quite pointedly. 

"Oh right! Sorry, this is my girlfriend, Melissa." 

Said girlfriend rolled her eyes, pulled the chair out for herself and sat down, before introducing herself. 

As Camila and Lauren both exchanged pleasantries with Brad's girlfriend, Camila caught Brad's eyes wondering to the busty waitress across the room, winking at her before signalling "call me" with his hand. 

Camila rolled her eyes. God, he was such a dick. Camila began to wonder if he had done the same thing on his dates with Lauren, and she actually felt a little sick. Why would someone even want to look at other women when he was with Lauren, when she was clearly perfect? Her wonderings were interrupted by Brad's nasally voice.

"So, Lauren. Couldn't find anyone as good as me, or even anyone at all really, so you decided to bring a friend, huh?" 

Camila gaped at how rude this kid was. Who the hell did he think he was? 

Lauren simply gritted her teeth and replied, "Actually, Brad, Camila is my date." 

Brad nodded, "Yeah, I know, that's what I said, you brought your friend as your date." 

Lauren sighed, as if she had known Brad was going to be an idiot about this and began to speak again, "No, Brad. She's my date, date. As in, we're dating and she's my girlfriend. We go on dates, and hold hands, and kiss, because she's my girlfriend." 

"Oh. I didn't know you were...like that." Brad said distastefully. "Why would you do that, you're way too hot to be gay." 

Camila's own eyes widened as she saw Lauren's green gems fill with rage furiously, and she was just about to open her mouth; probably to yell a variety of choice words at Brad, that had no doubt been lingering since they broke up, and whilst Camila didn't want to deny her the pleasure of voicing some of her unresolved feelings, and wanted to hear them for herself very much, she also wanted to keep Lauren calm and make sure she wasn't upset or stressing, so placing a reassuring hand on Lauren's thigh and rubbing slightly to non-verbally convince her friend to not shout whatever expletives she was no doubt about to, Camila decided to open her mouth in defence of her friend, no longer having the reserve to restrain herself.

"Well you know, sometimes there are just people that drive you to gayness. Before I figured out I was gay, I dated some boy who was so disgusting it made me realise that I actually didn't like boys at all. I think every gay person has someone like that for them. Have you, Lauren?" Camila drawled, clearly very sarcastically, although Brad was too dim to notice it. 

Lauren hid a huge grin at Camila's comment, slightly reminding herself to thank Camila later, and giving her an internal high-five before finally remembering to answer. 

"I guess you could say that, yes," Lauren replied, a crooked smirk present on her face. 

But Camila was intent on sticking the knife in a little deeper. 

"And who was the last person you dated before me, love?" 

Lauren giggled under her breath before coughing and seemingly getting back into character, "Brad, actually," she said as innocently as she could without cracking a smile.

"Ahhh. That must've been it then, because you definitely weren't gay before then." 

Lauren took a chance to look over at Brad, who had gone rather red in the face and had choked a little on his drink so he had some running down his chin. Lauren looked at him, clearly disgusted. Thank god she had found someone much better. Except that, Lauren sighed, she actually hadn't. 

Because she wasn't actually dating Camila. 

But it was whatever, because Lauren was all about that single life and she didn't need a man (or a woman for that matter) to complete herself. At least, that's what the magazines she had read said. Plus alarming news on her horoscope that she was going to face a great realisation, fall in love, and then die, really made her quite unconcerned about it.

It's just, being with Camila like this, in such an intimate way made Lauren think about whether she would ever have someone who would treat her like Camila does, but just...wasn't Camila. Because she couldn't date her best friend. That would be ridiculous. That would be beyond ridiculous. Right? 

It surprised Lauren that she felt disappointed that Camila wasn't actually her girlfriend, although she thought she had managed to stay pretty calm about the whole thing, only calling Normani in hysterics twice because, "Camila is just so nice, and soft and treats me so well and I just don't know what to do, Mani. What if I never find anyone as good as her?" 

So yeah, she was totally handling this well. It's just...being with her at this restaurant, on a technical date was making Lauren's head go places it shouldn't really go, places that weren't exactly the friend zone and more like, "I want to have your children." Which, how strange, right? Because I mean, usually people don't have these thoughts about their friends. But then again, friends don't really have the kind of relationship Lauren and Camila did. It was more than that. But still by no means a relationship. 

Lauren's thoughts were interrupted by a soft squeeze on her leg from Camila. 

"Baby, what do you want to eat?" Camila asked quietly in her ear. 

Lauren felt her stomach do little flips at the pet name. Shit, what was wrong with her today? Camila always called her baby, or babe, or sometimes even babygirl, and whilst the latter did make her blush slightly, it never affected her as much as it was doing so today. 

She tilted her head to the left slightly, almost instinctively towards Camila's voice, so they ended up resting forehead to forehead on each other. 

"Umm...I-I don't know. I like l-lots of things." Lauren said, stumbling over her words slightly. 

Shit, she cursed internally again. What was wrong with her, she chided herself. She couldn't even get her words out. Her other boyfriends used to hate it when she couldn't make a decision, especially when it came to food and eating out. They used to shout at Lauren and ask her how dumb she could be, and whilst she knew Camila would never do that, she was still cautious. 

Wait. 

Hold on a second, when exactly did she start comparing Camila to her other boyfriend's. Lauren was confused. 

Camila nudged Lauren's cheek carefully. "Did you blank out there for a sec, Lo?" 

Lauren nodded apologetically, "Yeah, I'm umm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. W-what were you saying?" 

Camila smiled at how adorable Lauren was being right now (and always for that matter) and gave her a little Eskimo kiss, rubbing her nose against Lauren's tenderly, before repeating herself, "I was just saying how there are lots of nice things here. I know sometimes you get stuck between two, so do you want to share something?" 

Lauren hummed in agreement happily, before her face contorted in a look of confusion, eyebrows furrowed, nose scrunched up slightly and pouting, "I don't know which two to get though, do you think I should ask for a recommendation?" 

Camila laughed at the picture-perfect, very cute facial expression currently residing on Lauren's face. Dammit, there she was with the cuteness again. 

Brad scoffed, interrupting their conversation. "Ask those dumb waiters for a recommendation? They wouldn't know good food if it hit them in the face, there's clearly a reason they're waiters and not chefs. Idiots." 

Lauren's face immediately went from confused to angry and she pulled back from Camila's face to snarl at Brad. "Good food, Brad? You took me out for fast food on every single date we ever went on, so if I were you, I would shut up about waiters not knowing what good food is when they could probably teach you a hell of a lot."

That shut him up. 

After that, there was a rather awkward silence around the table, until the waiter came by asking for their orders. Very politely, as if to make up for Brad's behaviour, Lauren asked for recommendations, all whilst shooting daggers at Brad with her eyes. 

Honestly, watching Lauren like this, or indeed whenever was one of Camila's favourite things to do. She was passionate, and bright and just so alive and it made Camila ridiculously proud to watch. 

Camila was snapped out of her staring when Lauren giggled at her, "You know, babe, some people say that it's rude to stare." 

"Well," Camila replied, "I reckon if it's my girlfriend I'm staring at, and no one else's," she added for Brad's benefit, shooting him her own daggered look before continuing, staring at Lauren's lips as she spoke, "I should be allowed to stare so I can appreciate her as much as she deserves to be appreciated." 

Camila's gaze travelled upwards just in time to meet Lauren's, the the other girl's eyes softening, and her lips curling into a tender smile, and they continued to just stare at each other, love and affection and care and a plethora of other things present in both their eyes. 

Brad coughed unsubtly, causing Camila to turn round in annoyance and glare at him for interrupting yet another moment between them. 

Brad immediately averted his gaze unsurely before apparently remembering himself and asking, "So, what is it that you do, Camila?" 

"I'm a lawyer," she replied cautiously, unsure of how exactly Brad was going to turn this so it was a bad thing. 

Brad smirked, "Ha! Even as a lawyer you won't win any arguments with Lauren, I assure you. Although to be fair, at least it's better than Lauren's job. What was it again? Oh yeah, an artist. I just don't understand how you're ever going to make your way in life as an artist, don't you agree? I tried to talk her out of it, but I guess since you're her girlfriend now, the baton has been passed over to you to convince her. I think the job artist is just a way to do nothing all day and then sleep around looking for your 'muse' when in reality you're kind of just a whore." 

Camila saw Lauren deflate beside her, all her insecurities about her job, and past relationships, and personality all brought to the forefront from Brad's digs.

It made her mad. So mad. How could anyone even think Lauren was less than perfect when she was obviously the most beautiful girl in the world, she had a beautiful mind and a beautiful personality and a gorgeous smile and nothing bad ever deserved to happen to her. 

Camila was done. 

So her eyes flashed dangerously as she gritted out venomously from between her teeth, "Actually, Brad, I don't agree. I think what Lauren does is wonderful and inspiring and I think the amount of time and effort she puts into even one of her pieces, is more than you'll put into 10 years at your job. And I definitely haven't tried to talk her out of it, because I love her and I know she loves art and I just want to make her happy. And for the record, me and Lauren don't fight, because neither of us are assholes like you, and quite frankly, Bread, sorry I meant Brad; oh wait no, I didn't, if a fucking politician was in a fight with Lauren she would win because she's beautiful and intelligent and almost always right. Never mind with someone like you, who has about as much matter in their brain as a fish. And as for the whore thing..." 

Camila slapped him across the face, hard, like only a true latina women knew how to. Her mother would be proud. 

The entire restaurant silenced at the deafening sound of the slap. 

"That was for cheating on Lauren. I never got the chance to punch your fucking face for it, but I guess that was it.

Camila slapped Brad again. 

"That was for saying what Lauren did was unnecessary and useless." 

Camila slapped Brad again, then once more in quick succession. 

"That was for calling her a whore you self-involved, bigoted, big-headed, asshole. I'm not sure why you wanted to have dinner with Lauren, but I suggest you back the hell off, because she's mine. Have a nice day, Bread." 

And with that, Camila tugged on Lauren's hand and stormed out the restaurant, Lauren nearly jogging to keep up beside her. 

As soon as they got in the car, Camila began a furious rant. "Who does he even think he is? He had no right to say that to you, he has no right to say anything to you. God, he's such an ass. You're perfect, and he just...doesn't see it!? Is he blind or something? And what is this shit about all artists being whores? The only one who's a whore here is him. And all that about not winning an argument with you. Just because he wasn't intelligent enough to keep up with what you were saying doesn't mean that-" 

"Y-you. You think I'm p-perfect?" Lauren muttered softly. 

Camila groaned. "God, Lauren. I think you're more than perfect. And I want everyone else to see you how I do." 

"-Camz, calm down. It's ok. I'm fine, I promise. It's not a big deal. It happens all the time." Lauren smiled sadly. 

Camila's eyes immediately hardened. 

"Well it shouldn't. Just because these assholes don't know a good thing when they've got it, doesn't mean everyone will. You deserve to be appreciated, Lauren. You deserve flowers every date night, breakfast in bed every morning, kisses and cuddles at every moment and for your partner to never speak a bad word to you, because they understand that you're their world and you deserve their respect for just existing. You deserve someone who makes you feel happy all the time, and light and loved. You deserve someone like that, Lauren! You're too perfect to settle for anything less, so please don't." 

Lauren paused for a minute to take everything Camila just said in. And then she realised. Even though she was aware that Camila would never do it on purpose, because she wasn't one to toot her own horn, Camila had just perfectly described herself. She made Lauren feel those things. She did those things for Lauren. She was the person that Lauren deserved. Well, shit. 

"C-Camila. I-" Lauren stuttered, completely unsure of what she should say. 

Camila sighed. "It's fine, Lauren. Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's just go home." 

 

____________________

 

Three days later and Lauren was still thinking about what had happened.

"Lauser, you've just got to tell her," Dinah said over the phone one evening. "She clearly likes you, you just have to give her a sign you like her back." 

Lauren nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. You're right, Dinah." 

Dinah scoffed, "Bish, of course I am. When am I ever wrong?" 

Lauren chose not to answer that one. 

Instead she went to find Camila. 

 

___________________

 

A week later and Lauren still hadn't done it. 

It's not that she was scared, because she could never feel that around Camila when the other girl always, always tried her best to make sure she felt safe, loved and comfortable in their home. Always. 

But...it was just hard. She was worried about changing their friendship, which was one of the most precious things in the world to her. 

What if she messed that up, because of this whole feelings thing? It wasn't worth it.

But, then again. Camila could like her back. And then, she would be happier than she had ever been. 

So, it was kind of a toss up. It could go either way. And it was a big risk. 

Lauren was never much of a gambler. 

And that's why, two weeks after, she still hadn't done it. 

And nothing changed. 

 

_____________________

 

It was kind of early. Like really fucking early. Like so early that Camila's eyes burned and she was tired and just exhausted, but so was Lauren. 

But they both had a long drive ahead of them, both heading towards Lauren's parents house, because Lauren was going to visit, and Camila didn't want her to be alone on her drive, or driving that early in the morning alone. Plus, for some reason Clara and Mike, and the whole Jauregui family really, loved her. 

And so, just like every other morning, Camila got up, brushed her teeth, went into Lauren's bedroom to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, to get the waking up process (which took at least half an hour which was why camila was starting now) going. 

Then, she went into the kitchen to make breakfast for Lauren, kind of waiting for the green eyed girl to come and drape herself over Camila's back which she did every single morning without fail, because she just had to start her day off with a cuddle. And sure enough, she did.

Ten minutes later, and warm arms had firmly attached themselves round Camila's waist as she stirred their oatmeal, a drowsy face burrowed itself into the crook between her shoulder and neck, and there was a body pressed flush to her own. 

"Goodmorning, Lo." Camila greeted gently. 

"G'morning." Lauren mumbled back, voice muffled and garbled because of the way her mouth was pressed to Camila's neck. 

Camila sighed at the feeling, switched the stove off, and turned around so she could properly embrace the girl, pulling her closer by her hips, and wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist, waiting a moment so Lauren could adjust herself so she was once again fit properly and snugly into Camila's neck. Tender hands stroked gently down Lauren's back, soothing her once again and kind of making her want to just go back to sleep, Camila behind her as the big spoon, bodies fitting together like a puzzle.

(They had decided this many years ago. Camila liked holding Lauren and Lauren loved being held by Camila. It made her feel...precious.) 

God, she was such a bottom. 

"You ready for breakfast, love?" Camila asked, interrupting her train of thought. 

Lauren nodded sleepily into her neck, grinning dopily at the new nickname, even though Camila couldn't see it. 

The younger latina couldn't help but smile fondly. God, Lauren was just...everything. 

It was actually kind of overwhelming. How much the older girl meant to her. Because, she meant everything. And she was everything, and Camila wanted her to be her everything, which she already was, but like...officially. Lauren was the light at the end of every tunnel, the one there at the end of every single bad day, the one who held her till she fell asleep and the one who could cheer her up like no other. Lauren was hers. Or, Camila wanted her to be anyway. 

The next words that came out her mouth were really very unintentional, just blurted out, just because Camila just couldn't keep it in anymore, because fuck, Lauren just made her feel things that in return made her say some really dumb things. 

"I'm in love with you." 

Well, shit. 

That was very, very much out loud. Like. Those words had just come out of her mouth. Out loud. Into the air. Where Lauren could hear them. 

Shit. 

Still sleepily, Lauren mumbled back, "I'm in love with you too," without a second thought. 

Camila froze in shock, her whole body stiffening. 

Oh. Well. That was that then.

And then, after a beat, after she had realised what she had just unintentionally admitted, the green eyed girl lifted her head off Camila's neck, eyes widening in shock as she did so, backing up quickly away from her backwards, nearly tripping over herself as she realised what she had just said. 

"W-What did you just say?" 

"I said I was in love with you," Camila said nonchalantly. "Is that a problem?" 

"Damn it, Camila! Of course it's not a problem! But at the same time it kind of is! I had a plan and everything okay! I was going to tell you properly, with flowers and dinner and-" Lauren whined. "Why did you have to be so damn lovable, making me breakfast and cuddling with me and shit! I can't even help myself around you anymore! God. So rude." 

Camila was speechless.

For all of two minutes at least, until she regained her footing and burst out laughing, before wheezing even harder at Lauren's confused and floundering expression. 

"Y-Your face! You're whining because you didn't tell me first?" Camila gasped in between laughs. 

Lauren pouted grumpily. "Yes." 

"God, I'm so in love with you." Camila said, still laughing, but voice soft and tender around the syllables, in a way that only managed to happen when she was talking to Lauren. 

Lauren practically melted. 

Because, she was so in love with her too. And she was so damn lucky. 

Lauren practically couldn't hold all the love in her heart in anymore, so walking up to Camila in quick, fast steps, she captured the younger latina's lips in a passionate kiss, pressing her against the counter as her lips moulding with the other girls effortlessly and her tongue stroked at the seam of Camila's lips. 

Well, that was until Camila smirked, flipped them right over so Lauren was pressed against the counter instead and lifted her up onto the counter, roughly spreading her legs apart as she did so to step in between them, and carried on furiously making out with Lauren. 

Lauren practically gasped, and then whimpered, all the heat in her body travelling down south, in between her legs, and everything inside her convulsing at the move Camila had just pulled. 

Pulling away to kiss down Lauren's neck tenderly, nibbling and biting and sucking, Camila whispered in Lauren's ear, "Nice try, baby girl. Everyone knows you're a bottom." 

Well, Lauren couldn't argue with her there. 

And then Camila slowed down the kiss, leaving a few finishing pecks on Lauren's swollen and pink lips, she rested her forehead against Lauren's, closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, to push down her need for Lauren and the lust that was consuming her, and calm down a little. 

She opened them again once she was ready. 

"I want to do this properly. I want to take you on a date, and buy you flowers, and meet your parents, officially. As your girlfriend. T-This isn't just about sex for me. This is so much more than that. Is that okay?"

Lauren nodded, smile wider and eyes brighter than Camila had ever seen, and now boring into Camila's own doe brown ones. 

"I'm going to make you happy, Lauren." 

And Lauren didn't doubt she would one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give me prompts on my tumblr @bromomethene and follow me on wattpad (also @bromomethene) or just come for a chat and to talk about camren ayyy 
> 
> anyway hope you guys enjoyed this :)


End file.
